


睡美人

by Lonicera_1995



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera_1995/pseuds/Lonicera_1995
Summary: 一个第一夜见裸体美人，第二夜啪啪啪然后带走的故事





	睡美人

“第一夜，他在沉睡。第二夜，他睁开双眼。如果您迷恋他，请在两个星期内告知店长，并再次光顾本店。如果您触碰了他的身体，他将不再属于这里。”  
申东熙用布擦净告示牌上的灰尘，此刻是下午五点。

傍晚六点  
申东熙被刺耳的推门声惊醒，他抬起头看到身穿皮夹克的青年站在玄关处向四周张望。来人名叫韩庚，三个月前开始就一直在附近的街巷里寻找工作的机会。申东熙认识他，毕竟他是连任何招聘告示都不放过的人，他甚至问过自己需不需要帮忙打理店面的伙计。  
“我已经和你说过一次了，我这里不招帮工。”  
“今天我想当客人。”  
话音刚落，韩庚就走到了柜台前。申东熙有些惊讶，但很快便拿出名单簿开始清点。他瞟了一眼韩庚的脸，那双清凉的眼睛里堆满了疲倦和孤独。他料定韩庚还没有在这座繁华而冷漠的城市中发觉存在的价值。  
“左排左起第一间。他叫金希澈。”  
得知房间位置后，韩庚反而感到茫然，无意识地路过这家旅店，无意识地告诉申东熙自己想成为这里的客人。他的所作所为都是无意识的。可事已至此，他也无法选择离开，便轻轻拉开门走进屋内，又像是做了亏心事一般迅速扣上门锁。  
里面的设施很简单，一张桌子，一个老旧的衣柜，一面镜子，一床铺在地上的褥子和双人被。服用过安眠药的人赤裸地躺在左侧，如同画壁上静止的美人。韩庚跪在右侧仔细端详着这个名为希澈的人，他的双目禁闭，完美地掩盖了内心的秘密。这让韩庚有些失望，他情不自禁地抚上希澈的额头，手掌逐渐从眉毛划过眼皮。他很喜欢读取别人眼中的信息，求职失败后，他更加熟悉这种方式，也彻彻底底地爱上了这种方式。似乎觉察到了韩庚的动作，希澈下意识地换了个熟睡的姿势。他转而侧过身，在不经意间压住了韩庚的左臂。韩庚想将手臂抽出来，但又担心再次打搅到对方，只得在原地脱去自己的外衣，一点点躺进被子当中。他自然明白希澈是赤身裸体地躺在他身旁的，毕竟很少有人不知道这家旅店诡异的接待方式。可他终究做不到跟一位陌生人坦诚相见。他不清楚他是怎样入眠的，只记得希澈身体的热度透过单衣传递到他的皮肤上。第二天他发现他们是相拥的状态，希澈的身上留有余温，一只手不知何时拉住了他的左臂。  
申东熙料定韩庚会再次光顾。果然，三天后那个熟悉的身影就又一次出现在玄关。  
“左排左起第一间。”  
“不考虑换个人吗？”  
“我是来找他的。”  
“把这条红绳戴在手上。”  
韩庚拉门的动作比昨日重了一些，他进门后看到希澈依旧静静地躺在被子中，唯一的不同是此刻的他睁着眼睛。韩庚瞬间不知所措，他略带慌张地扣上门锁，面对着推拉门不肯转过身。希澈如同黑夜中的猫不肯放过他身上的任何角落。原来在这个狭小的房间里，自己才是真正的猎物。希澈开始感到不耐烦，索性裹紧被子滚到韩庚的脚边。  
“为什么不肯过来？”  
“你为什么醒着？”  
“你不看告示牌吗？”希澈边说着边笑了出来，“这是第二次。你主动选择了我，我是不能，也不会睡过去的。”  
韩庚缓缓蹲下来，手掌再次抚过希澈的双眼。希澈则趁机握住韩庚的手腕，将裹在身体上的被子展开一半，示意韩庚赶快藏进他的怀中。房间的温度似乎开始上升，韩庚觉察到自己的后背上已经涌出一片汗珠。希澈拿嘴咬住被子的边角，用魅邪的眼神逼迫他卸下最后的伪装。慌乱又饥渴的感觉涌上心头，韩庚终于急不可耐地解下所有的衣服，整个人闭上眼贴到希澈的胸前。紧张的心情依旧占据上头，韩庚的手绷在大腿两侧，若不是希澈故意咬住他的喉结，这样的状态他将保持整整一个晚上。现在他认为自己再也没必要继续忍耐，他先伸出舌头舔在希澈薄薄的嘴唇上，随后便按住希澈的后脖颈与他交换了一个深深的吻。这一吻的时间很长，希澈甚至记不清多少次体验到窒息的感觉，他口中的液体与对方口中的液体交织在一起形成几条闪烁的银丝。韩庚被亲吻的动作搞红了眼，他在希澈的口腔中来回搅动，似乎要把希澈的整根舌头吞下去。  
“等一下。”希澈突然推开韩庚，“你确定要这样做吗？”  
回应他的是落在脖子上的碎吻。  
韩庚把手放到希澈的腿间，饶有兴致地把玩起那敏感的私处。他很会掌握力度，不出一秒，希澈就在他的服务下露出异常满意的笑容。射出的那一刻，希澈的身体完全瘫软下来，突如其来的刺激让他神情恍惚。他只隐隐约约感觉到两根手指侵入了他的下体，在发出淡淡的呻吟后便昏睡过去。他醒来时看到韩庚正把搂在怀中，耐心地轻抚他的背部。他本以为这不过是一场梦，但腿间的泥泞告诉他一切并不简单。  
但他很快原谅了韩庚，也原谅了那个沉浸在欢愉中的自己。  
“我要准备走了。”他戳了一下韩庚的鼻子，“你已经做了该做的事情，按照规矩，我不能留在这里了。”  
“你要去哪里？”韩庚猛地坐起来。  
“去一个能时时刻刻见到你的地方。”  
两个星期后韩庚因为工作原因搬到新的街道。整理完房间出去散步的他在街道的转角处看到一只黄白相见的猫。  
“我曾认为他很像一只猫来着呢。”他自言自语道。  
“小咪，快过来。”猫的主人在不远处呼唤它的名字。  
韩庚闻声抬起头，看到希澈在电线杆旁招手。他的笑容很纯净。

傍晚八点  
街道人的行人并没有减少。最近市中心发生了性质恶劣的命案，检察院的人异常忙碌，申东熙心里很清楚。所以店铺周围多出几个穿检察官制服的人他并不感到奇怪。可让他意想不到的是，穿检察官制服的人会光顾自己的店面。面前的人叫金英云，申东熙对他不算陌生，有几次调查要案的时候，他还曾到他的店内打探消息。  
“我们这几条街这段时间还是很安全的。”  
“我今天来不是为了调查案件。”英云把公文包放在一边，“你还接待客人吗？”  
申东熙盯着英云看了几秒，又装模作样地拿出名单簿查看。英云一向是严肃而细心的人，因此对于申东熙而言，他作出这样的选择比韩庚更叫人觉得意外。可此刻的英云完全丧失了平常固有的责任感与自豪感，申东熙不得不承认印在他脑海中的是一张既沉重又死板的脸。前几日的报纸还放在柜台的角落，明眼人都知道检察院调查的恶性杀人案不过是政治博弈的噱头的而已，英云崇拜的正义感在这种灰色背景下根本不存在任何价值。  
他的确身心俱疲。  
换言之，他需要被唤醒。  
“左排左起第三间。他的名字挂在门上。”  
英云迷迷糊糊地点点头，就在上一秒他的脑海中还回荡着上级让他停止彻查案件的命令。正义在权力面前是工具，原则在权力面前是笑话，他心里重复着这两句话，人在不知不觉中走到了安排好的房间前。  
朴正洙，这个名字十分普通，就像从千万个受害者千万个证人千万个罪犯中随便找出的名字。英云也不考虑太多，他仅仅是想找个理由暂时抛弃日复一日的被人欺骗的同时又欺骗别人的生活。正洙的被子没有盖严，雪白的双肩袒露在空气中。英云来到对方身边开始近距离对方的容颜，映入眼帘的是一张带有一丝魅惑的冷冰冰的脸。这是第一眼，英云意外地发现自己已经被正洙吸引。其实正洙的脸与他观察过的数以千计的脸相比并不算特别，但或许沉睡会增加一个人的神秘感，他总是忍不住去想正洙清醒时的样子。  
“你会不会像一只狐狸一样。”他轻轻地把心里话说出口。  
仿佛听到了他的话一样，正洙不老实地翻过身，一条腿从被子中挣脱出来露在外面。英云内心产生了邪念，他坏心眼地用手触碰了正洙的脚踝，然后顺着腿部的曲线来回抚摸。细腻的皮肤质感能让人瞬间走火入魔，一股电流穿过英云的大脑，穿梭在他的血管内。他真的被压抑地太久了。可兴许是出于对理智的尊重，他并未表现出过于出格的行为，只允许自己将赤裸的双腿与正洙的双腿交织在一起。  
他找到了最合格的证据，而他，也将是被审判的对象。  
这一夜民众质疑凶杀案调查结果的声音越来越强烈，也是在这一夜，英云再次出现在店内的柜台前。  
“他在不在？”  
“老地方。”申东熙知趣地递给他一根红绳。  
英云强硬地推开门，听到声音的正洙半裹着被子回头望了他一眼。英云明白他昨夜的想法得到了验证，处于清醒状态的正洙果然是一只勾人的狐狸。他不敢相信他内心渴求的是这样一个妖媚的人，可事实确实如此，而他似乎也很乐意接受这种结果。正洙则选择在地上躺平，把被子胡乱地盖在身上，无论英云通过哪个裸露的部位都能窥见他的全身。被控制住的英云抛弃了仅存的理智，他本能地亲吻正洙的锁骨，试图掀开被子啃咬他胸口的皮肤。  
“别。”正洙故意转身躲开他的攻势，“你不可以。”  
“怎么？”  
“很少有人能付得起责任。”  
“你就这么肯定？“英云有些不满，他抽出一只手从被子底端深入，不怀好意地掐了一下对方的大腿内侧。  
“嗯……你走开。“  
正洙本能地想躲开，却被英云死死地按住了胳膊。双腿也被迫暴露在空气中等待着肆无忌惮的侵犯。当异物开始入侵身体的时候，他明白自己除了死在眼前这个男人的怀里之外再无其他的选择。英云把几乎所有的压力全部释放在对方身体最薄弱的部位，他抽查的速度越来越快，搞得正洙完全丧失了支配自己的能力。他纵情地晃动着身体，汗水沿着脖颈流到胸膛再流到腹部，最后流进彼此交合的缝隙处。他恨与他发生一夜情的英云吗？他不知道。他只知道他们至少有一点是相同的，因为他们都喜欢伪装成严肃而细致的形象。  
“我在报纸上读到过你正在处理的案件。”正洙打理起凌乱的头发，“也读到过你。你知道那是不可能有结果的……”  
“很抱歉。”  
“事已至此说抱歉是不起任何作用的傻瓜。四年前我通过司法考试的时候也和你一样相信正义。可现在我只怀念延新内，我出生的地方。”  
一旁的英云静静地听完了正洙的最后一句话，几秒钟后他把自己手腕上的红绳系在了正洙的手腕上。  
三天后，英云正式从检察院离职，他办完手续当天又一次来到店内。申东熙告诉他正洙在两天前便离开了，只留给他一张字条。  
“到我出生的地方找我。”

夜晚十点  
申东熙一向认为自家的旅店不可能入名人的法眼，直到一位戴墨镜的青年推开了店门。他最初怀疑自己看错了，因为关于青年的新闻经常出现在报纸的头版头条。他是崔始源，著名上市公司的继承人。申东熙认定他是有备而来，毕竟身份显赫的人通常居住在繁华地带的高级公寓中，不会专程来到一家狭小的旅店中。  
“您确定您没有走错地方？”  
“今晚我是贵店的客人，谢谢。”  
申东熙又一次翻出名单簿假装查看起来。始源戴着墨镜，这使得他很难获取最直观的信息。坊间对这位青年企业家的评价通常是叛逆、自主、渴望自由，申东熙从不认可这些零碎的片段，他唯独相信一点，“他更想成为单纯的代名词，就像他的同龄人那样“。  
“右排右起第一间。您很快就能知道他的名字。”  
始源摘掉墨镜，径直朝房间走去。房间不算宽敞，灯还坏掉了，淡白色的光一闪一闪地在打在熟睡之人的脸上。那人左手的手腕落在被子外面，上面挂着一条用于祈福的木制手链。始源借助微弱的灯光，隐约读出了手链上的字。  
金基范，想必这就是他的名字吧。  
灯光闪烁的频率逐渐加快，在几秒钟后熄灭了，没有安装窗户的房间里透不进其他的光，瞬间变得漆黑一片。始源有些气愤，他回想起幼年的场景，父亲硬生生地从他的怀中抢走了他最心爱的光碟。多年过去，那种美好被打破的恐惧依旧让他心有余凉。好比现在，电灯偏偏选择在最不合适的时候寿终正寝，他尚未欣赏基范在沉睡状态中的容颜。无奈之下，他从怀中掏出手机按下开机键，借助那道狭窄的光束端详起对方面部的轮廓。基范的脸颊微微挺起，这使他看起来多了一丝单纯和稚气。始源相信他从步入商界起就再也没有捕捉到过这样的面孔，基范的外表干净地像一个婴儿，稍稍一碰就会留下不可清除的污点。想到这里他情不自禁把基范从被子中捞起，模仿着怀抱婴儿的姿势将基范拥在怀中。亮着屏幕的手机被他随手甩在一边，一道光射在天花板上，射到他身体的左侧。睡梦中的基范抿抿嘴，朝里侧翻了个身，更加温顺地依偎在他的怀中。他怀疑基范就是另外一个自己，或者说是从前的自己。他把自己变成了一尊神圣的雕塑，跪坐着睡了一整晚。  
“我想不到您也会来第二次。”一个星期后申东熙对着始源调侃。  
“他是特别的。”始源接过红绳，“希望你能明白。”  
“我当然明白。一直都很明白。”  
灯修好了，房间里变得明亮许多。基范用被子遮住鼻子和双唇，只露出一双纯良的眼睛。始源走上前绕到基范的身后，耐心地梳理起他有些凌乱的头发。他看出他的紧张，于是他又握住了他死死攥着被角的手。基范是个懵懂的青年，他最喜欢做的是倚在店门附近的栏杆上望向不知名的远方。除去被他视为兄长的希澈外，始源是第一个闯入他世界中的人。可对方此时的动作打消了他对未知的惶恐，始源存在与报道中截然相反的一面，这或许才是他最愿意表现的一面。基范瞬间放松下来，他转过身面冲着始源，靠向对方的肩膀。这回惊讶的人是始源，他不是没想过在今晚进一步发展与基范的关系，毕竟按照店里的规矩，一旦两次选择同样的人就要承担后果。基范的动作变得越来越乖巧，平和的喘息声刺激着始源的耳根。他一直当他是婴儿一样的碰不得的人，可他输给了他自己。  
基范斗胆碰了一下始源的嘴唇，一切变得不可收拾，他们歇斯底里地缠绵，恨不得让自己的一半身躯注入对方的灵魂，反正他们已认定他们看穿了彼此。始源剥去基范身上的被子在他稚嫩的身体上游走，基范与他仅仅相差一岁，身体却像是刚刚步入青春期的少年，这种怪异的反差给使他获得一种特殊的快感。他要剥开这颗单纯的心把内核吞进自己的肚中。  
“你……你是否想清楚了？”  
“看着我。”始源按住基范的腰部，“结束后我带你离开这里。”  
基范拉开腰上的手，倒在地上颤抖地分开双腿。始源咽下口水，俯下身对幻想许久的部位展开攻势。基范沉浸在情事带来的喜悦中，他美好的笑容挂在脸上久久不曾褪去。他此刻的表情和平日里望向远方的表情一模一样，只是由懵懂转变成了真切。祈福的手链随着节奏抖动着，基范在心中默念自己的名字。手链不能帮他预测未来，但至少让他明白，他能用两个夜晚改变始源，而始源同样能用两个夜晚改变自己。  
清晨的时候基范还处于昏睡状态，始源背起他离开了房间。从此他们再也没有出现在这个地方。

午夜十二点  
门外传来摔碎酒瓶的声音，正在打瞌睡的申东熙在柜台处抬起头，穿花衬衫的青年不知何时走过了玄关处。时间进入午夜，周围的店铺全部关门，这里是夜不归宿的人能找到的唯一落脚点。申东熙两天前在临街的酒馆里见过他，酒馆的老朋友告诉他青年名叫李赫宰，是刚刚辞去工作的办公室白领。  
“他特意来到这座城市寻找儿时的知己。”老朋友点燃一支烟，“准确来说他是在怀念无忧无虑的岁月。”  
申东熙有些迷茫，他可不确定赫宰的知己会在自己的店中出现，虽然这个世界命中注定的巧合也是数不胜数的。赫宰插着腰对着柜台后面的佛像发呆，他对陌生的环境抱有期待。如果神明能开口说话，他也不必费尽心思。  
“左排左起第二间。”申东熙递上一张纸条，“能帮到你最好。”  
赫宰看清纸条上的名字后愣在原地，不知思索了多久才走到房间门口。李东海？他想那不过是重名而已。但显然他的心理暗示不起作用，东海眉眼间的神态加深了他的怀疑。他敢肯定他就是儿时陪伴在他身边的人，尽管通过他的五官中已经很难看出和从前相似的地方了。可无论真相如何，赫宰依旧掩盖不住兴奋的感觉，他姑且将身旁的东海看成与他一起弹吉他的东海，而他要做的是重复小时候经常做的动作。他掀开被子，侧着脸躺到东海赤裸的胸口处。他并不感到奇怪，相反他一直被这个环节当成玩累后的消遣。昏昏欲睡之时突然有东西碰到头顶，赫宰猛然坐起来，才意识到东海的手臂刚刚正搭在他的耳边。他松了一口气，头部再次靠在东海的胸膛，迷失在回忆与现实的夹缝中。清醒后的赫宰注意到身边已经没有东海的影子，自己倒是躺在东海的被子中，脖子上的吉他项链带着爱抚的温度，似乎是被紧紧地攥住过。  
不出所料，赫宰当天晚上就急匆匆地闯进店里。申东熙从未见过情感如此炽热的人，在他看来，赫宰着了魔。白月光变成粉色的樱花变成朱砂痣变成火热的鲜血。他向往常一样拿出一根红绳推到赫宰面前。赫宰没有接，转而抓住脖子上的吉他项链，头也不回地溜进昨晚的房间。他一进门嘴就被堵住了。东海厄住他的喉咙，一丝不挂地扑在他的身上，透过衣服的布料与他的皮肤进行摩擦。赫宰一时摸不着头脑，东海大胆地让他害怕，他甚至想过东海昨夜是不是在装睡，好记下自己的所作所为以便展开今日的报复。可定睛一看，他又瞬间疯掉了，东海的脖子上多出一条同样的项链，银色的吉他装饰物闪着耀眼的光。  
“你早就知道对吧。”他挑起东海的下巴。  
“今天早晨我醒的比你早。”东海蹭了蹭他的下身，“我把这条项链找到了。”  
“真的是你……”  
东海本以为对方会立刻占有他，但赫宰却表现得十分冷静。他一件一件解下衣服，整整齐齐地叠好摆在被子旁边，像是在举行某种严肃的仪式。  
“可以把你的衣服拿出来，放在我的衣服旁边吗？”  
东海沉默几秒后点点头，将柜子里的衣服整理好和赫宰的衣服并排放在一起。赫宰随后叫东海坐在褥子上上，自己则从背后环住东海的腰，贪婪地舔舐起东海的双肩和锁骨。虽然赫宰看起来是一副丝毫不着急的样子，但东海很清楚他早就按捺不住了。身后的硬物不会说谎，东海决定在短时间内成全对方。他依旧了解赫宰，他当然不忍心他忍耐那么久。想到这里，他转过身，在赫宰的注视下把两根手指插进自己的甬道内。他不熟悉自慰的过程，但他想他可以借目前的机会把整个步骤摸索出来。幸运的是，他的身体很快便适应了异物的存在，甬道逐渐分泌出湿滑的液体，他的手指亮晶晶的，显得十分淫靡。赫宰看得失神，如果东海迟迟不结束，他一定会瞪到流泪。就在他眨眼睛的时候，东海将双腿缠在他的腰上对着他的硬物坐了下去。一切都超出了他的想象，东海完完全全地掌握了主动权，用更深沉的情感征服了他。不管怎样，他辞职来到这座城市的目标已然实现。然而此时他虽拥有了他，却又好像不认识他了。  
第二天东海依旧醒的早一些，他把头埋在赫宰的颈窝继续睡过去。赫宰答应今天和他离开这里，他心里有数。

凌晨两点  
活跃在这个时间段的通常是熬夜狂欢的学生，他们一般不会看中申东熙的店，但凡事都有例外。比如现在，一位附近的大学生正和展开着毫无目的的交谈。他说他叫曺圭贤，三天前同交往两年的女友分手。在外人的眼中，分手的理由很荒唐。  
“你告诉我具体的原因是什么，或许我可以让你在我的店里落脚。”  
“能听到的就你一个人吧。”圭贤换了一种略显神秘的腔调，“我不想继续伤害她。我根本不喜欢女人。”  
“她叫什么名字？”  
“李胜敏。胜利的胜。”  
“右排右起第二间，他也叫李晟敏，同音不同字。”  
圭贤有些醉了，他踉踉跄跄地跌到房间门口，甚至忘记了以何种方式打开的门。他有点儿恨申东熙，李胜敏与李晟敏，他断定对方也再拿他的性取向开玩笑。他关门的动作很重，正在睡梦中的晟敏翻过身，半张脸陷进枕头中。圭贤这才注意到晟敏的存在，一股莫名其妙的愧疚感涌上心头，虽然申东熙的安排令他恼火，但他实在不该把责任全部推到晟敏身上。他垫着脚尖溜到晟敏跟前，小心翼翼地扳住晟敏的肩膀，使得他又换回最初平躺的姿势。趴着睡觉对心脏不好，这点常识他还是了解的。晟敏的脸一下变得清晰起来，他倾斜的留海遮住一只眼睛，倒有一丝动人。兴许是被晟敏触动了心弦，圭贤从醉酒的状态中清醒，他的思绪从胜敏转移到晟敏，越来越复杂。为了避免胡思乱想，他索性穿着内衣侧躺着挤在晟敏的身边。他没有接触过男人的身体，甚至连接触身体的次数都寥寥无几。他对身体的记忆停留在大一的暑假，他第一次跨住女友的胳膊，对方的身躯很娇小，风一吹就直接跌到他的怀里。与女人不同，晟敏的身体比较结实，每个关节都散发着成熟的味道。两人间的温度不断身高，圭贤发现自己爱上了身体接触的感觉，也爱上了晟敏成熟的肉体，他从前在女人身上未体会到的，似乎在这里全部体会到了。他希望被肉体包裹住，想着想着，他不禁感到羞耻。一觉醒来，圭贤注意到晟敏的手环在他的脖子上，他竟开始感谢申东熙了，现在他的世界里只有一个晟敏，就在他的面前。  
“我希望你考虑清楚。”申东熙把红绳按在圭贤手中，试图嘱咐他。  
“不用你提醒我。”圭贤一副充满自信的样子。  
可事实证明申东熙的嘱咐没有错，圭贤终究是一个二十岁出头的学生，在有些事情上并不熟练。他看到晟敏露着单肩，舌头舔过嘴唇的样子时竟吓得逃出房间，靠在门上大口大口地喘气。那样子像是偶然发现了野外偷情的情侣，圭贤不敢朝四周张望，他恨不得赶紧逃离此地，回到出租房内躺进被子中睡过去。但他还是没有作出这让人耻笑的选择。屋内的晟敏似乎觉察到圭贤的异常，他把门拉开一道缝线，向外伸出一只手。圭贤下意识地牵住对方的手，重新进入房间时，晟敏跑到了衣柜的右侧，露出一半的身体。  
“过来。”他微笑着冲圭贤招手。  
圭贤索性将刚才无地自容的感觉抛在脑后，他现在像个提线木偶一样被欲望控制着来到自己朝思暮想的人的面前。晟敏像是刚沐浴过的样子，他的身上布满密密麻麻的水珠，显得比第一晚更有味道。圭贤意识到自己不能再逃避下去了，他战战兢兢地回应了一个青涩的吻。与他相比，晟敏显得主动许多，他把圭贤的外套脱到一半，又顺手解开圭贤的长裤，轻轻握住微微挺起的欲望。  
“你别这样。”圭贤知道晟敏下一步会做什么，他本能地想制止他。  
晟敏再次对他笑起来，没有作出任何回应。  
欲望如同果冻一般弹出来，晟敏先含住顶端，随后便缓慢地吞吐着。他也不算什么情场老手，这种事更是有史以来第一回，可他甘愿为圭贤作出牺牲，他也不清楚具体的原因。他耐心地舔过每一处褶皱，圭贤的欲望在他的安抚下开始胀大，也使他的动作变得吃力许多，身上的冒出的汗珠开始和沐浴留下的水珠混合在一起。圭贤终于忍不住射了出来，晟敏吞下一口白浊的液体，还有一滴挂在嘴边。  
“让我自己来吧。”  
圭贤把晟敏抱起来扔到被子上，心甘情愿地沦为肉体的奴隶。晟敏发出的破碎呻吟搞得他越来兴奋，也越来越霸道。这是二十年来第一次体会到真正意义上的成熟，他要做一条干渴的鱼去亲吻水中漂浮的气泡。晟敏同样无暇顾及自己的形象，他拼命蹬腿，试图催促对方加快速度。等圭贤满足地将欲望退出身体的时候，晟敏已经因为耗尽力气昏睡过去。圭贤重新端详起晟敏的睡颜，眼神比最开始的坚定许多。他把第一次给了比他大两岁的男人，而这个男人也会将下半辈子托付给他。回想店内的告示牌他不禁有些伤感，晟敏会因为他离开这里，他是否有信心重新守住晟敏？  
后来圭贤重新回到出租房，那一段时间晟敏再也没有出现过。一个月后他的合租舍友离开，新舍友在第二天出现在门前。他对圭贤露出了熟悉的笑容。

凌晨四点  
申东熙披好一件外衣走到店外望向不远处的街角，他隐约听到附近传来几声枪响。但枪声很快便消失了，正准备回到店内的他突然被一个人用枪顶住脖子。  
“进去！”  
申东熙不敢不听从命令，但他不怕打劫，这片地方故事太多，他对各色人等都具有免疫力。持枪人进入店内后便放下了枪，这让申东熙有机会看清他的样子。那是当地黑帮的手下，他有印象，附近商家经常提到的云哥，而他的全名叫金钟云。  
“去把门锁死！有人要杀我。”  
“您进来时我就上好了第二道锁。”  
“把你的名单拿来。”  
申东熙果断地从柜台后面找出名单，刚想交出去就被钟云一把抢走。钟云翻阅的速度很快，在无意中划破了几页纸。他表现地很烦躁很气愤，申东熙做好了思想准备，他担心钟云下一秒就能开枪打死自己。但翻到中间页时，钟云的眼神变了，他皱起眉头，手指也颤抖起来。申东熙扫了一眼中间页的档案，得知钟云的目光停在了金厉旭的照片上。  
“就他了……”  
“右排右起第三间。”  
钟云甩掉握在手里的枪，跌跌撞撞地跑到选好的房间里。刚一进去他就跪倒在厉旭的身边，双手在被子上来回抓弄。厉旭本就像极了自己被黑帮头目杀死的恋人，现在的模样更是如此，这不能怪他。他承认他是一时冲动选择了厉旭，他为他的自私感到懊恼。可厉旭不一样，与他和他曾经的恋人都不一样，他们的人生轨迹布满肮脏的血迹，而厉旭自始至终都是一张白纸。枪响从遥远的地方传过来，钟云望着厉旭的脸，感觉一切都如此可笑，与厉旭的相遇更是荒唐至极。他更不肯碰厉旭了，但无奈厉旭已勾起了他往日的情感。他不得不躺在冰冷的地板上，隔着被子抱住厉旭的身体，祈求这一夜能平安度过，仿佛厉旭不是一个活生生的人，而是他用于倾诉记忆的空壳。他发誓他不会再选择无辜的人分担自己的痛苦，可五天后他就再一次来到店里，嘴里重复着相同的话。  
“去把门锁死！”  
“您这次决定选择谁？”红绳被申东熙按在手下。  
“还是选择他吧……”钟云犹豫了一下。  
钟云粗暴地推开门，把手里的枪随手丢在墙角里。厉旭低着头摆弄手指，故意不去看他。这一举动再次激怒了钟云，他讨厌别人无视他，对于他而言，那属于对人格的侮辱。于是他发疯似得扯掉厉旭身上的被子，在对方的锁骨处留下深深的牙印。厉旭没有露出惊恐的眼神，也没有想过反抗，他出乎意料地咬住钟云的食指在口中吸吮起来。食指上的伤口在唾液的刺激重新发作，钟云痛得眨了下眼睛，他的手指被吸得紧紧的，很难从口腔拔出。几分钟后，他竟发现他对这种服务产生了依赖。厉旭见他安静下来，也慢慢将那根食指抽离了口腔。钟云面对着厉旭，脸上带着一种说不出的感觉，他原本想抑制主脑海中可怕的念头，但厉旭的所作所为已然唤醒了埋藏在他心底里的情欲。表面的狂躁转化成内心的躁动，加之厉旭的眼神更是无时无刻不让他回忆起恋人的神态。冷酷的杀手缴械投降，他冷笑一声，转而侵犯锁骨下方的大面积皮肤，特别是那两颗发硬的乳头。厉旭被咬得生疼，但依旧装作一副麻木的样子任由钟云胡作非为。他像是看透了钟云的行事风格，认定他不敢太过火。果然，钟云在前胸和腹部留下满意的杰作后便不再作出更加过分的行为。厉旭猜测的没错，钟云尖锐的目光尚存一丝怜惜，不管那种怜惜之情是不是因为他产生的。  
“你爱他吗？”  
“我……你知道我的事。”  
“几条街道的人都知道。”  
“我要杀掉黑帮头目，杀掉可能妨碍我的人，为他复仇。”  
“那你会杀掉我吗？”  
钟云一时不知如何回答这个问题，他是因为冲动选择的厉旭，这很明确。他曾告诫自己不要碰他，不要出现在这家店内，但他对自己食言了。他一度认为他对厉旭不会产生特殊的感情，可现在，他不确定了。  
“你想杀掉我也没关系。”  
“我不会要你死。”他突然搂住他，亲了一下他的嘴，“也会不让你走。”  
厉旭一边回吻过去，一边腾出手解掉钟云的衣服，跟刚刚吸吮手指一样吸吮起钟云身上的疤痕。钟云全身上下的欲火被重新点燃，厉旭被他用力推倒在褥子上，细碎的吻如同雨点一般洒在身上，只不过这次，他变得格外小心。  
“我不会让你走。”这是他在射出之前说得最后一句话。  
四天后店门上了锁，申东熙在柜台整理东西。因为家庭原因，他准备搬离这座城市，临行前他决定把店面卖掉。钟云来的时候，是硬生生把门撞开的。申东熙露出惊讶的表情，他本以为这个生性冷酷的人不会在意自己许下的承诺。  
“你的店我买下了。”他径直走到厉旭的房间，“我跟他说过，我不会让他走。”

番外  
神童：说好的让我当主角呢？  
庚澈&赫海&艺旭&强特&源范&贤敏：你是主角呀。  
神童：靠！你们串通好了一起耍我是不是？？！！


End file.
